


Персиковые облака

by fioretta



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Солнце греет её наполовину.





	Персиковые облака

Солнце греет её наполовину. Переплетающиеся на закате лучи, скользя по выступающей сини вен, слабыми нитками обвязывают Тоёнэ руки, укалывая ярким светом воспоминания. Она не падает и не проваливается; держится, умоляющим взглядом провожая мандариновый маяк-солнце за линию. Пестрые бабочки синхронно кидаются в разные стороны — то ворохом несуществующих фотокарточек перемешиваются между собой витражи памяти, которая вклеивает в киноленту кадры самых-лучших-дней. Песчаные пальцы острыми ногтями поддевают болезненную ранку, не успевшую покрыться даже маленькой корочкой крови; Тоёнэ выдыхает через раз и перебирает пальцами холодный пляжный песок, по которому несколько часов назад, скорее всего, ходили жрицы из Эйсуи. По которому могли бы вместе пройтись и они, Миямори, сумей бы Анетай выиграть. Упущенный шанс укрывает холодом сожалений. Солнце греет её наполовину.

Морской ветер стальными пластинами просачивается сквозь длинные тёмные пряди, ртутными шариками скатываясь к кончикам волос. У Тоёнэ волосы — чёрные-чёрные, не темнее ночи, но в цвет неразбавленной водой гуаши; а еще они густые, и Куруми любила частенько делать ей разные прически, то сетуя на обилие волос, то заявляя, посмеиваясь немного и начиная как бы виноватым голосом, что расческа застряла где-то внизу. Распущенные волосы Тоёнэ порывами кусает ветер.

А в голове отматывается картина сегодняшнего дня: с первого «привет» от Саэ до своего собственного «простите, пожалуйста». В голове Тоёнэ застревают образы: Широ, совсем не желающая сдвигаться с места, Саэ, безуспешно дергающая Косегаву за руку, Эйслинн, с солнечной улыбкой рисующая что-то легкими штрихами. И Куруми, невесть когда успевшая забраться к Анетай на колени, просящая: «улыбнись». И Тоёнэ улыбается фантомам, трёт покрасневшие глаза руками, но не плачет — если есть время для слёз, лучше провести его с Миямори. Но Тоёнэ одна. Нет ни времени, ни первого места, ни шанса остаться.   
Только бережно уложенные в сумку автографы и кусочки счастья, рандомно отражающиеся в витражах свежими воспоминаниями. 

А белоснежные облака отражают мандариновые лучи солнца, окрашиваясь в ещё одной картине воспоминаний бледно-персиковым цветом. А Тоёнэ — Тоёнэ прозрачно-чёрная, впитывающая синь волнующегося моря. И потускневшие оранжевые штрихи на фоне лазурного неба становятся почти последним воспоминанием, которое ещё здесь, которое ещё с счастьем.  
Солнце неумолимо тянется к черте горизонта.  
Обидно.  
Нет-нет, слез у Тоёнэ нет... наверное. Иногда бывает так сильно грустно, что хочется плакать. А Тоёнэ просто хочет, чтобы... хочет запомнить... хочет... просто...

Персиковые облака анемичными точками отражаются в потускневших глазах.   
Заходящее солнце целует её слёзы.


End file.
